Truth From Small Steps
by the thing 01
Summary: This is before Pippa dies... R&R!


Pippa Cross is speechless, if only for a second. Her face is a common pout and lips purse in confusion. Felicity Worthington stands beside Pippa, the two of them looking quite sullen. Ann Bradshaw stands behind them, poking her head between theirs, attempting to see. I stand and feel my legs wobble beneath them. Felicity steadies me slightly and I steady myself when she lets go.

"This is horrible." Pippa's only words float into my ears. I can only nod.

"What are we to do?" Ann asks.

The bluntness of the question takes me aback slightly. I stand there, watching. I cannot bring myself to answer the question - however obvious it seems.

"Perhaps we could not tell anyone?" Felicity suggests.

Her suggestion is crazier than I've ever heard. Not telling anyone about the death of someone. It's unthinkable.

"We'll dispose of the evidence," I finally say.

"What?" Pippa looks astonished.

"What else are we to do?" I ask, knowing what she'll say.

"Anything but that," Pippa says predictably.

I sit down on the steps as the police surrond the scene, obscuring my view. Felicity and Ann sit beside me but Pippa remains standing. Felicity beckons her to sit but she refuses. She's clearly disgusted with me. I find this less and less amusing. The more she pouts, the angrier I become. Finally, I tell her to sit or I shall make her sit. Shocked by my outburst, she sits.

"Do be less mean, Gemma," says Felicity quietly so Ann and Pippa cannot hear, "It's not that they've done anything."

"We haven't done much either," I say.

"Or so you say." Felicity straightens up so I can no longer talk to her and for an instant, I find her repulsive.

After a long while, the police dismiss us to our classes. We are in our new art teacher's class and I find I miss Miss Moore and her free spirit. Felicity and Pippa sit beside Cecily and Martha while Ann sits alone. _It's old times all over again._

After class, Felicity and Pippa go to the courtyard with Cecily and Martha. Ann tags along with me to the library but doesn't talk to me. Felicity enters dramatically and a soundless Pippa follows. Cecily and Martha are nowhere to be found. Felicity and Pippa sit beside us and I find them revolting instantly.

"What is it you want?" I question.

"Do be more happy," says Felicity, "I'm to be engaged."

Ann's head shoots up from her book. "To whom?"

"To Mr. Phillipé Lotin," says Felicity dramatically.

"How wonderful," I mock.

Pippa shoots me a look. "You are quite the bundle of sunshine," she snips.

"You've no right to speak to me so," Felicity adds.

I close my book. "And you've no right to treat me the way you have."

Ann nods for effect. "Agreed."

"Certainly not!" Pippa chides.

Ann's head droops. "Fine, then."

"Leave her be, Pippa," I argue, "she is not your daughter to chide."

Pippa automatically stands in her anger. "And you are not one to contradict a finer young lady than you."

"Is that so?" I say, rising as well.

"Quite," says Felicity, standing.

The only one seated now is Ann. I feel a pang of anger toward her but then realize she doesn't know who to defend. We are both her friends. But I am not one to be talked down to. And I am not certainly not one to back down either.

"Well, I am finer," I snap.

"Oh, are you?" says Felicity, "You are almost as worthless as Ann."

Ann stands in a flash. "You be quiet!" she screams.

The entire library has fallen into silence. Ann collects her things and is off within seconds. My mind is racing. Should I go to Ann? OR yell at Felicity? I decide to do both, but one first.

"You are rude and irrational," I say, "you both are. You 'finer ladies' should be ashamed."

And with that, I leave the library in a huff. I find Ann sobbing on her bed. I tried to console her but she shuns me away. At first, I feel anger and then I realize I need to control it.

"Are you all right, Ann?" I ask solemnly.

"Of course not!" she yells into her pillow, "They've ruined me!"  
"How so?" I ask.

Ann's head is up like a shot. "'How so?'" she mimics dramatically, "They told everyone I'm a schloarship!"

I'm desperate to tell Ann everyone knew but will myself not to. It will only end badly. Ann goes back to crying when I don't respond. I pat her on the back and this time she doesn't fight it. Minutes after her crying's begun, it stops. We go back down to the library but Felicity and Pippa are gone. At dinner, we don't see them either. After dinner, we go to the caves and find them there, reading something.

"What are you two doing?" I ask.

Felicity shuts the book. "Nothing." She pockets it.

Surprisingly, Ann steps forward. "Hand it over."

"It's not yours," Pippa says angrily.

"We're all friends, aren't we?" Ann says, glossing over the word _friends. _

"Yes." Felicity's pity is on her face. She pulls the book out from her dress and hands it to Ann.

Ann flips through the pages. Once she's done, she hands it to me. I read through bits and pieces of the pages. They're spell incantations, for witches. I stare at Pippa and Felicity, who refuse to look at us.

"What is this?" I ask as I hand it back.

"It's a book." Pippa snatches it and glares at Felicity. "Fee and I are reading it. She should've never shown it to you."

"Obligations are obligations." Ann sits beside Felicity.

_Pure genius. _I sit beside her. "So, now what?"

"Nothing, go away," Pippa snaps. Clearly she is still angry with me.

"Do be kinder," I say.

"You be kinder," Pippa argues, "you are always quite cross with me."  
"Only today." I am in mood for Pippa's tantrums.

"Very well, today. But it is still no fun." She pouts.

"I hate that pout," I say.

"Good." She continues to pout.

Felicity stands and is gone. Pippa goes after. Ann and I follow slowly behind. Before leaving the cave, I realize Pippa's left the book behind. I snatch it and remind myself not to remind them. I follow Ann through the misty darkness and we find Pippa and Felicity talking near the creek's edge.

"What do they speak of?" I whisper.

Ann shushes me. I can barely hear what they are saying but what I can hear is in loud bursts.

"You must've heard what I said to Ann."

"I did but you certainly aren't going to wallow in it, are you?"

Ann looks angered when I glance at her. I glance back at the two. Felicity is speaking now.

"Well I shall. I feel horrible. A lousy friend."

"Ann and Gemma are your true friends?"

"Yes. Aren't they to you?"

Pippa seems to scoff. "Not at all. Cecily and Martha are more important than they are."

Felicity slaps Pippa and then leaves. Pippa stands there, aghast. Ann and I rush over, breathing heavily, pretending we've just run from the cave. Pippa glances at us, tears welling in her eyes.

"Pip, are you decent?" Ann asks innocently. I am surprised by her strongness tonight.

"Leave me be," she says and rushes off to the school.

Ann and I follow her slowly. We walk through the halls and find Felicity in the library, reading. We walk over and sit beside her. For a long while, she says nothing. Then Ann speaks.

"We heard your little spat," she says.

Felicity closes the book. "You are my friends," she says, "Pippa is just..." She opens her book again.

"Don't be ashamed," says a voice.

I turn and realize that's why Felicity stopped. Pippa is standing behind Ann and I. Pippa sits next to Ann and grabs Ann hard by the wrist. Ann winces and I grab Pippa, who lets go of Ann. I go close to Pippa's face and I speak quietly.

"You'd do well to watch your tongue and not let your feelings be so expressive," I spit.

I let go of her and she seems to wallow in anger. She dashes off to her room and Felicity turns to me.

"What is it you've said to her?"

"Nothing she didn't deserve," I reply.

"You've upset her dearly," Felicity says and I realize Felicity is no more a defender to us than to the carpet we step on.

"I care not." I play with my mother's necklace.

"That necklace is quite curious," Ann pipes in.

I glare at her. Must she bring it up? Felicity glances at it but makes no note of it. Instead, she continues reading. I remember the book underneath my dress and I go to reach for it when I remember Felicity will probably return it to Pippa. Instead, I keep it slouched against me. Felicity and Ann chat endlessly for sometime when Felicity's mood lightens. Instead of joining them, I excuse myself and go to my room. I find a horrific scene. The entire room is a mess, books torn everywhere and sheets mangled. Pictures and all sorts of jewerly dangling from the ceiling. Anger boiling up inside me, I storm to Pippa's room. I bang on the door. She opens it and tries to close it but I am too quick.

"I said to keep your feelings inside you," I say angrily.

"I am," says Pippa, "now leave me be." She gives a great shove but I do not give.

"Oh, is that so?" I ask.

"Yes," says Pippa, trying desperately to close the door.

"Then what's happened to my room?"

Pippa stops pushing and I feel an intense relief on my arm. "What are you talking about?"

"Come and see." I walk down the hall. I turn when she does not follow.

As I glare at her, she wedges a small rock in the door and follows me. We go toward my room and I swing the door open. A cold breeze hits my face and I realize the window's open. It wasn't open when I first came in.

"I didn't do this," she says, turning to me, "I'd never do something so evil."

"Somehow I doubt that logic," I say angrily.

"You doubt every type of logic," she says, "but I did not do this." She glances back to my room. "Whoever did this, was really out to get you."

"Sounds like you," I say.

"I couldn't have done this so fast."

"You work fast when you're angry," I inform her.

Pippa gives me a blank stare. "You'll never forgive me or Fee for what we did today, will you?"

"In time."

"Not me, you won't."

"I said in time, didn't I?" I rub my eye. A piece of dust has flown into it.

"Are you quite decent?" Pippa suddenly asks.

"Yes." I finish rubbing my eye and look at her. Suddenly it irriates me again and I rub it.

"Would you like some water?" Pippa asks.

"That'd be nice," I say.

Pippa leaves quickly and returns shortly with a bowl of water and a sponge. She puts the sponge into the water and dabs my eye with it, which I open wide so that the water soothes my eyeball. Unfortunately, my eye only irritates more.

"What's happening?" Pippa asks when I rub my eye harder.

"I don't know," I say.

"I'll get Mrs. Nightwing," says Pippa.

She dashes off without me to stop her. Soon Mrs. Nightwing has arrived and takes me to an empty room. Ann and I are to share this new room as I get better and my room is clear.

The next morning, when I awake, I realize I can't see out of that eye. Mrs. Nightwing tells me I am excused from my classes and as is Ann to help me in any way I need it. Ann mostly reads and Felicity pops in and out after classes. Pippa does not join her. I have very few problems besides not being able to see. Felicity stays with me while Ann goes to dinner later that night.

"You know, I can't find that book Pip and I were reading when you guys found us," says Felicity.

"I haven't the faintest," I say, remembering I'd left in Ann's care.

"Quite baffling," says Felicity, restraightening her bow in her hair.

"Agreed," I say.

Felicity sits in silence for a long while. "Pip and I haven't spoken in two days now."

"Since the fight?"

Felicity nods. "I just won't speak to her."

"Well that's understandable," I say, "has she tried to speak to you?"

"No," Felicity says, "I rather like it this way. Pippa is very overrated."

"How so?" I ask, intruiged. I've never heard Felicity speak of Pippa this way.

Felicity shrugs and the subject dies, much to my disgust. Soon Ann returns and Felicity says goodbye to me. I bid her farewell and Ann sits beside me, a smug look on her face.

"You'll be delighted with me," Ann says.

"Why?" I ask, taking a piece of fried shrimp from her hand.

"I've just told Pippa off."

I nearly drop my shrimp in delight. "How?"

"Well I'll tell you." She puts down her plate in excitement. "Pippa came over and told me that to tell you that you were quite the nose-bleed. I haven't the faintest why. Anyhow, she ordered me to tell you when I said no. So I said, 'Go away, you scandal!' And off I went."

I giggled. Ann giggled too. And soon, we were in a fit of giggles. Suddenly, the door burst open and there stood Pippa and Felicity. I'm not surprised to see Pippa. But Felicity? Surely they hadn't become close friends again within a matter of minutes? Ann stands.

"I see you're well, scholarship," says Pippa.

"I am," I say boldly.

Pippa glares at me. "I meant _her_."

"I know who you meant," I say, "but I am a scholarship too. Now go on. Go tell Cecily and Martha and all your petty friends."

Pippa realizes this is a dare. Felicity takes over before Pippa's rage. "Let's not end this cruelly."

"It has no other way to end," Ann snaps.

I smile. Ann sure is good at protecting herself lately. Pippa sees my smile.

"Are you so proud of your companion?" Pippa spits.

"Yes," I say, "I am. Aren't you?"

Pippa looks taken aback by this, as if the question startled her. Then she freezes. "I am not her friend."

"As we very well knew," Ann says.

I nod. I eye Felicity, who's now sitting off to the side on the edge of my bed. Clearly, she's oblivious to all this fighting and if she isn't, she isn't doing anything to stop it.

"I know what I shall do," Pippa says, glaring at me, "perhaps I'll dare you two to a dance-off."

"How extraordinary." Ann rolls her eyes. "I've never heard that comment before."

"How dare you! I haven't said anything yet!" Pippa squeals.

Ann shrugs. "Does it matter?"

Pippa's rage is boiling over now. "How dare you, you scholarship!"

"That's enough!" Felicity bellows.

I turn. She's on her feet now, clearly angry. She stalks over to Pippa and looks her straight in the eyes. Pippa gets ready to defend herself but Felicity just stands there, staring at Pippa. Then she leaves. Pippa leaves too. Whatever happened change the course of the fight.

Later that week, when I am well again, I find Felicity alone in the library. I sit next to her and she doesn't shoo me away as she had done days after the recent fight.

"You know," she says finally, closing her book, "I know where that book went."

I stare at her. Then I remember. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know perfectly well what I mean," she says, "Ann confided in me. I want it back, Gemma."

Suddenly, I feel a certain wrath toward Ann. How could she tell Felicity when I told her not to? I shake the anger from me and stare back into Felicity's eyes.

"I don't have it," I lie, hoping I sound truthful, "I lost it."

"What?" Felicity's eyes shake with fear. "It was my grandmother's. She'll kill me if I don't get it back to her."

Her lie is so truthful it almost slips by me. "Why would your grandmother have a witch incantation book?" I ask.

"That's none of your business." Felicity averts her eyes.

"You're a smooth liar," I say.

Felicity rolls her eyes. "I've been told that so many times before." She collects her things and stands. "But it's not true."

And off she goes. I want to follow her out but think better of it. Instead, I stay in the library and get lost in the book she'd been reading when I'd arrived.

When I return to the room, Ann is kneeling in prayer. I move around her, doing this and that. Finally, she finishes and sits atop her bed like a princess. She's all smiles.

"Oh, now what've you done?" I ask bitterly.

She shrugs and kicks her leg back and forth, hitting the bed lightly as she does. I finish doing my chores about the room and sit atop my bed, opposite hers. I am curious to know what she is so happy about. But first, to serious business.

"Why did you tell Felicity about the book?" I ask.

Ann's smile drops. "I didn't. Pippa told her. She was in here yesterday."

"What? That's not allowed."

"I'm aware," says Ann, still swinging her feet, "but she didn't take it. She just told Felicity."

"Why wouldn't she take it?" Suddenly I am skeptical.

"I don't know." Ann jumps off her bed and goes to her desk.

It's months later. Turns out, Ann did give the book to Felicity and we all apologized for our wrongdoings. Now, however, a bigger fiasco is at hand. Ann and I are reading in the library when Felicity and Pippa run in.

"Have you heard the news?" Pippa jumps for joy.

"What?" Ann and I say at the same time.

"A new girl's coming, by the name of June Del'Aporr. From France."

Pippa, Felicity, and Ann rush to the gates when the Del'Aporrs are supposedly arriving, at noontime the next day. I go with them but am not as overjoyed. A French Del'Aporr was my father's business client and ended up changing businesses at the very last minute, making my father's business almost bankrupt.

A pretty blond woman in pure red silk steps out from the carriage, followed by a mini of her.

"That's her," Felicity gushes, "that's June Del'Aporr."

June Del'Aporr looks graceful but fun at the same time. I envy her as she struts into the school, every pair of eyes on her. Pippa looks merciless. Felicity and Ann look mortified. I follow their eyes and see their mortification. On June Del'Aporr's back is a large scrape, visual even through the dress. No one says anything and we follow the two women.

Later that night, at dinner, June sits beside Ann. Ann is too shy to speak to her but Felicity and Pippa are ready. They talk till their mouths are sore and till June is finished speaking. Once they are d one and leave to get more food, I introduce myself.

"I'm Gemma Doyle," I say, extending my hand.

June takes it and shakes it calmly. "June Del'Aporr."

"It's wonderful to meet you, June," I say, "is this your first time at Spence?"

"Certainly not." June laughs at the thought. "My mother went here. She was the class of 1851."

_Mary Dowd and Sarah Rees-Toome's class. _"How marvelous," I say politely.

"I s'pose." June sighs. "My mother knew one of the girls that died in the fire."

"How awful," I say, fake-moping. I'm sure Pippa is better at it than I but I try anyway.

"You are quite pretty," says June.

"Thank you." I blush at the thought of my everywhere bouncy curls.

Suddenly Pippa and Felicity return and I am in the shadows again. Ann motions to get more food and I follow her. We are silent in the line until Ann turns on me.

"Her mother was in your mother's class," Ann says, grabbing a piece of pork.

"I know," I say.

Ann bites into the pork and looks disgusted. She's put it in the trash bin. "Have you spoken to your mother?"

"Not since last time we visited," I reply, grabbing a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Perhaps she'd like to hear." Ann collects less food and exits the line, waiting for me.

I exit as well and follow her back to the table. "Perhaps."

The day ends soon and as I crawl into bed, I realize Ann is toying with her scissors, as if deciding what to do with them. I decide first. I take them and toss them through the open window. Horrified, Ann looks at me.

"Why'd you do that for?" she asks, mouth agate.

"You're not cutting yourself anymore, are you?" I ask, grabbing her wrists.

Sure enough, there are new cuts. "Didn't I tell you to stop?" I ask, tightening the grip on her wrist.

She squirms and I let her go. "I know," she says, "but I don't feel anything anymore. I'm an empty page, Gemma."

"You are not," I say, stamping my foot, "don't ever think that."

Ann nods and crawls into bed, rubbing her wrist. I apologize for that and crawl into bed as well. I pretend to sleep and open my eyes slightly and see Ann going to the window. She is desperate for those scissors. She really doesn't feel anything. I sit up but she barely notices. She's searching for the scissors on the ground.

"Ann, stop it," I say, jumping off my bed.

She backs away from the window. "They were my mother's."

I sigh. "Then why do those things to yourself with them?"

"I told you, Gemma. I feel as if I don't feel anything. I want to remind myself I'm still alive."

"You are, Ann, why remind yourself of that?" I go to the window and look at the starry sky.

"You may never understand how I feel, Gemma," Ann says. She crawls into bed and faces her back to me. After a few minutes, I hear her snoring. I put on my coat and slip outside. I find the scissors and go to return to the school when I see something. A white gown moving in the darkness. I follow it, curiousity leading me. I see the white gown and realize it's a girl, in her nightgown, walking toward the caves. At first I think it's Felicity. Then I realize it's June. She walks into the caves and I follow soundlessly, dodging branches. I come up behind her as she puts down her lantern in the cave. She stands near the walls and looks at the paintings. For an instant, I feel the need to reach out to her, tell her what's happening to me. Then I recoil. I barely even know her. I watch her from the rock near the mouth of the cave instead. She runs her fingers along the wall, examining each picture. Suddenly she turns toward the mouth of the cave and walks toward it.

"Kartik?" she calls.

I am surprised she knows his name.

"Kartik, is that you?" she calls again.

No response. She goes back inside the cave. I watch her as she examines the pictures. Suddenly I feel cold air brisk by me. Kartik comes into the mouth of the cave.

"June, you are early," he says, smiling.

"Am I?" she asks, smiling too.

Suddenly his smile fades. "Have you noticed Gemma?"

"Yes." June's bored already. "She's not what you make her out to be."

"She is though," Kartik presses, "you just need to search for her friendship. Once you find it, the realms are ours."

"Realms, realms, realms. Don't you ever talk about anything else?" June sits on a rock.

"I can't. The Rakshana forbid it." He rubs his tired eyes.

June stands off the rock, rolling her eyes, and walks around Kartik, making a circle. Kartik doesn't flinch when June touches his back but it leaves a mark. She does it again and again until Kartik orders her to stop. June smiles playfully and sits on the rock again. Whatever kind of power she has, it's merciless. Suddenly she stands and goes over to the mouth of the cave. She comes close to my rock so I duck and slow my breathing so it's scarcely heard, even by me. Suddenly my senses heighten and I hear June approaching slowly. I go to move but stop myself. I'll only be louder if I move. I sit there, waiting.

"Found you," whispers June.

I turn but see no one. I stand slowly and peek my eyes over. June is back in the cave, talking quietly with Kartik. I stare at her. She glances my way and I hear her voice again.

"Get out of here, Gemma. You don't belong here. Kartik and I are speaking. We aren't meant to be overheard. Leave."

But she isn't even looking at me anymore or moving her mouth. Kartik is speaking when she speaks to me. I go to leave but she speaks again.

"You are powerful, Gemma. But not as powerful as I. Remember that."

I flee after she speaks, not looking back and attempting not to make a sound. I rush inside and strip off my coat hurriedly and soundlessly. I put it on the hook and place Ann's scissors on her desk. It is only then that I realized I'd been gripping her scissors so tightly, they'd cut into me. I patch up my wounds and crawl into bed. I feel nothing. Perhaps this is how Ann feels.

When I awaken, Ann is bustling about the room. I sit up and rub my eyes. She glances at me and smiles. Then she goes about her business again. I climb out of bed and realize I haven't even changed into my nightgown. Embarrassed, I change into a clean uniform and go down to breakfast. I ask Ann if she wants to come but she says she has things to do. I see Felicity and Pippa sitting there, babbling. I sit beside them and Pippa grabs my hand.

"You are the most popular girl at Spence," she says, smiling.

"What? Why?" I am apalled. This is news to me.

"You spent the entire evening talking with June last night," Felicity replies.

"What?"

"What's she like?" Pippa asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I respond.

"You needn't be modest," says June, walking over and sitting beside me, "I told them."

I stare at her. She nods as if to egg me and I am stunned of the lie. Instead of responding for fright that my own voice may lie, I nod. Pippa and Felicity erupts in giggles and then ask us questions, which June answers briskly. Cecily and Martha walts over and question the fuss. Felicity and Pippa tell them and they end up sitting beside us as well, much to my disgust. I glance at June, who is all smiles, and I realize this is what she likes -- popularity -- even if it the person she's tugged along loathes it. When Pippa, Felicity, Cecily, and Martha leave, June glares at me.

"You'd do well to heed my warning," she says, "don't follow me again."

"I didn't mean to," I say, wrenching my hand from her grasp, "I was finding something of my friend's."

"Your dear friend, Ann's, by any chance?" June spits.

I stare at her. "No."

"Lying will get you nowhere fast," June says, "you and I both now Ann cuts herself to feel alive. You weren't finding her scissors, were you? Because I kicked them farther than they flew when I walked by. Terribly sorry."

I kick her underneath the table. "Say it louder."

"I shall if you don't heed my warning," June says, "and be kinder to Ann otherwise you'll see her losing herself."

"I am kind to Ann," I say angrily, "you know nothing of our friendship."

June scoffs and leaves the table when Felicity beckons her over. I see my kick mark on June's leg. Then I see it disappear. I blink and realize it's truly gone. June turns back at me and smirks and continues walking.

The weeks go by and I realize I like June less and less. Finally, after the fifth week of June's arrival, Ann and I are in our room and Ann brings up the topic of June.

"I don't really like her," Ann admits, "she's too outspoken. And I saw her talking to a ferret yesterday."  
I stare at Ann. "What?"

Ann nods. "A ferret. She was talking to it."

"Was it talking back?"

"I know you'll think I'm crazy but yes, it was talking back. I heard it. Then I heard June's voice in my head. She said to leave and not tell anyone what I saw. But I had to tell you, Gemma. After all we've seen, I knew you'd surely believe it."

"Agreed," I say, nodding, "but what was the ferret saying?"

"I don't know." Ann struggles to remember. "It was speaking a different language."

"A different language?"

Ann nods. "It sounded like Arabic."

"Was June speaking it too?"

Ann nods again. "I believe so," she says.

After a long while, I am staring off into space and I realize I am staring at Ann. Ann moves from my line of view and leaves the room. I realize I've upset her slightly and follow her, apologizing. She said it's fine, not to worry. But I do worry. With Ann, I am a constant worry.

Later that week, I am outside enjoying the sunshine with Felicity, Pippa, and Ann. It feels like old times. That is, until June walks up. She's in quite a huff and I notice that a gash on her leg is noticeable. Felicity and Pippa run to her aid but Ann and I stay seated. She seems quite pleased with this and attempts to lead Felicity and Pippa away. Felicity notices this and offers June to sit beside me. Realizing her fate is unexcusable, June sits as they mend to her leg. I do not even bother looking at her. Instead, Ann and I sits with our heads against each other's, reading. Soon, June is off again, healed and happy. Pippa and Felicity look rather angry with us when I look up.

"You didn't even care," Pippa says, pouting.

"I despise that pout," I say.

"I care not." Pippa is undoubtedly playing with my feelings. I loathe her when she does this.

"Pip. Gemma," Felicity chides. She knows this well end horribly if she lets it go. "Let's be civil."

Pippa doesn't perk up but doesn't seem as angry either. "I don't see why you couldn't have cared," she says to Ann directly.

"We knew you two were on it," I say, speaking for Ann.

"Is that so?" Pippa retorts.

I nod. "Tis."

Pippa seems unhappy by this remark but says nothing. Instead, Felicity jumps in. "Let us go."

"To where?" Ann asks stupidly.

"To the place we love," Pippa squeals, obviously overjoyed again.

She and Felicity take off to the caves. I grab Ann's hand and we follow them. Soon, the four of us sit together in the caves too. I feel a presence and turn. No one is on the mouth of the cave.

"Do come on, Gemma," Pippa urges.

"Wait." I stand and go to the mouth. I peek behind the rock I had sat under. No one is there. I return to the circle and sit.

"Come on," Pippa urges again.

"Yes, indeed. What is keeping you, Gemma?" Ann is not urging me, she is concerned.

"I felt something. Someone." I look back at the mouth of the cave. It is still empty.

"Well you felt wrong," Pippa says angrily, "now let us go."

"If you are to be angry, you can stay behind," I say, grabbing Ann's hand.

Immediately, Pippa apologizes and I nod to Felicity to take Pippa's hand. We are joined and I make the door of light appear. We step through it and immediately, we are happy. The realms are beautiful, unlike any place on earth. Pippa and Felicity dance in the sunlight as Ann sits under a tree and reads, as happy as can be. I rush to the garden and find Mother sitting there.

"Hello Mother," I say, hugging her.

She hugs me back. "Hello, dear." She hears giggles from afar. "You've brought your friends?"

"They love this place," I say, smiling.

"As do we all." Mother seems far off, distant.

"Mother?"

She smiles at me warmly. I smile back but realize now I feel distant. My mother seems to be fading, things about her that were sharp in life are now dreary and old in the realms. I hadn't expected them to be this way. And I hadn't noticed it until now.

"Dear Mother," I say, "are you feeling decent?"

"Yes," says Mother, smiling, "I am."

"You seem rather..." I search for a word. "...preoccupied."  
"Afraid I am as well," says Mother, "Circe's out and about again."

I stare at her. Circe is a well known enemy that Mother had been apart of. Had it not been for me, my mother would've vanished. She was supposedly dead but I made a choice and she was able to stay alive. However, Pippa was dreadfully angry at me for getting rid of her beloved knight.

"Circe's back?" I ask.

"Yes." Mother nods. "Your friends are no longer protected here as they once were."

"Why would they be protected before and not now?" I question.

Mother clears her throat. "Circe's grasp has tightened on the realms. Look at the sky." She motions upward.

I look up and see that the cloud has gone from a bright blue with white puffy clouds to a dark gray with no clouds at all. The small, barely noticeable change sends a chill through my body. She really is back, even for the tiniest bit.

"Has she come for you?" I ask, locking onto my mother's eyes. She averts them. "Mother?"

"She has." Mother sighs. "But I outnumbered her. Several creatures not drawn to the Winterlands came to my aid."

The Winterlands. A petrifying place if one knew what it was. If not, it would seem nothing more than a strange place in a fairy tale story. That is where Circe breeds her most powerful weapons and calls upon the lost souls of the realms to fight for her.

"Circe thinks the ending world battle is coming," Mother continues, "she is ready."

"Are we?" I ask.

"No." Mother shakes her head solemnly. "No, we are not."  
"Then we must get ready," I say, standing, "not a moment to spare."

"This is not your concern, Gemma," she says, "the magic that flows within you isn't powerful enough for Circe."

I sit beside Mother again, in shame. "I thought I could help."

"You can, dear," says Mother, stroking my face, "but you needn't worry until I call upon you to help. Until then..." She looks at the sky. A cloud drifts by but is swallowed up in the gray abyss.

"She's taking more control," I note.

"Slowly but surely," says Mother.

Minutes later, I find my friends. Felicity, Pippa, and Ann are dancing. Pippa runs up to me, giggling endlessly. She is giggling so much she cannot speak.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It was June!" Pippa finally says, "She's in the realms!"  
"What?" I spin around, looking.

"She came a different way," pipes in Felicity.

"What way?" I ask.

My friends shrug and continue to dance. I run back to the garden to find my mother but she has gone. I search the paths that lead from the garden but find nothing. _June is here, June is here. _That is all that swims in my head as I rush from path to path, attempting to find her. Finally, I return to the garden and sit on the bench.

"Looking for me?"

I stand quickly and realize June is sitting beside me. "No, I wasn't," I lie.

"Quite baffling, how easily I can tell when you lie," June laughs. "Your friends, they are better liars. And they have no powers."

I shake my head. "Neither do you."

"Oh, I don't?" She snickers. "Then how do I know so much about you?"

"How did you get into the realms? Felicity and Pippa said you came another way," I say, avoiding the question.

"I did," says June, "but not a way you'd understand."

Suddenly someone calls June's name. A boy appears, dressed in cotton rags, with a dirty face. June smiles at him and takes a parcel from his hands. She excuses herself and leads the boy away. They disappear down a path. I don't follow. Instead, I run up the hill to my friends, grab them and make the door of light appear. I run through it and end up breathless in the cave. Ann and Felicity are bewildered. Pippa is angry. Once again.

"What'd you do that for?" she asks, "We were having a jolly good time."

"We have to return," I say. I add a stern "now."

Ann and Felicity follow me but Pippa refuses. "I was having fun."

"I don't care," I say bitterly, "let's go or you'll never return there again."

"Nonsense," says Pippa, smirking, "June can take me there."

Gritting my teeth, I grab Pippa's hand and Felicity grabs the other. We pull her to the school. Ann follows mutely behind. We tug her into the room and lock her in. Ann, Felicity, and I go down to the library. I explain everything that I think is going on -- including Circe returning and what I think June might be up to. Felicity doesn't take the June part seriously but Ann does. We walk into the library and June is already there, waiting. The rest of the library is empty.

"How odd," whispers Ann as we approach.

June greets us all with smiles. "How wonderful of you three to join me. I say, where's Pip?"

Felicity and her quick wit step in. "She was feeling quite indecent. She's gone to sleep."

"How horrible," June says, still smiling, "hope she feels better. I say, Ann, may I see your arm?"

I stare at June, who smirks at me glumly. "May I, Ann?"

"That's quite barbaric," I say, "Ann's arm is nothing less than anyone else's. Don't be fooled."

June has nothing to say to this, so shrugs and we sit near her. She has a book in her lap with a binding I recognize. It was the witch incantation book Felicity and Pippa had been reading so many months ago.

"What is that?" I ask quizzically, "That book?" I motion to it.

"I don't see anything," she says, staring down at her empty lap.

I stare down at her empty lap as well and she smirks.

"I see nothing as well," says Ann and Felicity nods.

I shrug my shoulders and the girls prattle on about nothing. After awhile, I tell Ann I'm going to retire to our bedroom and she agrees to accompany me. Felicity says she'll be up soon, so Ann and I go alone.

"I have a bad feeling about leaving her with that girl," Ann says.

I nod. "Only bad can come from it."

"So why leave her?" Ann asks.

"We shan't," I say, backtracking and leaning up against the wall near the library. Ann joins me and we stand in there in silence, listening. They talk about nothing for a long while and then suddenly, a loud ping fills my ears. Ann covers hers and so does June and Felicity in the library. Soon, all the girls are down from their rooms, covering their eyes. Pippa is one of them. Apparently, someone let her out. She is talking to Cecily and Martha, clearly wondering what is going on. Still covering our eyes, we are escorted onto to the front lawn. We all stand out there, freezing. Cecily, Martha, and Pippa stand close together. Felicity and June do as well. Ann and I do as well. Mrs. Nightwing approaches us and tells us we can all return to our rooms. I push my way through to Mrs. Nightwing.

"Mrs. Nightwing," I say courtesly, "what was that sound?"

"I know not," says Mrs. Nightwing, "but all is well now. Go to sleep, Ms. Doyle. Ms. Bradshaw."

We nod and go back into the school, along with everyone else. I catch Pippa's eye but she instantly averts hers in anger. I follow Ann up the steps and to our room. I am surprised to find Felicity at our window, looking outside.

"Fee, what on earth are you doing?" Ann asks, "Your room is next door."

Felicity turns to us and I realize something is not quite right. "Fee, are you decent?" I ask, approaching her with an outstretched arm.

She swats it away emphatically. I am taken aback and stand beside Ann, a arm's length away from Felicity. She turns back to the window and looks up at the moon.

"She's fine," says a voice.

I turn. Pippa and June stand in the doorway. "I highly doubt that coming from you two," I say angrily.

"We are angry," laughs Pippa. She goes over to Felicity, who ignores her. "Fee? Come on, dear."

Felicity doesn't budge. "Come along, Felicity," says June from the door. Felicity obeys. I watch June and Felicity leave. Pippa smirks at us and then slams the door.

"How strange," I say. I follow them to Pippa and Felicity's room and stand in the doorway. "What are you doing to her?'

"Nothing," June says, sitting Felicity down, "she's merely doing as she's told. She should've done so beforehand."

"Leave her alone!" I yell.

June and Pippa glare at me. "This world isn't yours to control," Pippa says, "so stop trying."

I stare at my feet. I do like to control things.

"There, you've gone and done it," says June, "hit her weak spot. Like I told you."

"What?" I glare at June.

"Oh, nothing," giggles June.

In a flash, June is up against the wall and is having difficulty breathing. Anger pulses through me like blood and I can't keep my head on straight long enough to think clearly.

"What are you doing?" Pippa screeches.

In seconds, she is silenced and is opening her mouth but cannot scream anything. I stare at June, who is gasping for air. I want her to die, die like this, in my grasp. Suddenly my regular self comes over and I realize what I'm doing. I don't let go as I should. Instead, I think of what I am doing. I am hating Pippa and June and my anger is stimulating powers I didn't know I had.

Days later, June Del'Aporr is leaving Spence School for Girls. I am more than delighted. Pippa is in tears but Felicity, Ann and I are not. In treat for Pippa's sadness, I take them all to the realms. Plus, I must discuss with my mother my new powers. I find her picking lilacs in the garden. I hug her hello.

"You've not come by in many days," she says, smiling at me.

"Yes, I know," I say, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Mother chides, "look." She motions to the sky.

I look up. It is bright blue again and clouds roll by, care-free. I smile broadly. "She is gone."

Mother nods. "For now."

"What's happened? Did she attack?" I ask.

"No. She came in a boy form."  
"A boy form?" My memory flashes to the boy that brought June the parcel. "Did he look like a servant?"

Mother nods. "Did you see him?"  
"Unfortunately. June Del'Aporr came into the realms one night with us and he brought a parcel to her."

"I know June Del'Aporr's mother, Georgia Del'Aporr. A quite wretched family. But unique witches."  
I nod and then remember what I've come here to tell Mother in the first place. I tell her everything I did in the past week. She is so shocked and stunned. She does not speak for several minutes. Then she glances at me and speaks.

"This scares me ever so slightly, Gemma."

"How so?" I question, turning my head to the side slightly.

"It's dangerous to have psychological powers," she says, "without the magic from the realms. And yet you can obtain both." She rubs her head in thought. "How peculiar."

Suddenly Ann, Felicity, and Pippa dash into the garden. They beckon us to follow them, so we do. We follow them down a path and to the left, where we come upon a large dragon.

"What is that?" Felicity shrieks.

"That is Nurcom," laughs Mother, "she means no harm. Right, Nurcom?"

The large dragon nods its head. "I'm far too old to care anymore," it says slowly.

Suddenly a ferret springs up near Nurcom. The dragon lets out a loud roar and the ferret scrambles near Pippa's feet. Pippa picks it up as the dragon roars again. Pippa screams and drops the ferret, which disappears from sight down the path.

"What was that?" Ann asks.

"That was the evil ferret, Pollox," says Nurcom, "I loathe it."

"Can Pollox speak Arabic?" Ann asks.

"Yes," Nurcom says, nodding, "its only language."  
Ann turns to me. "That's what I saw talking to June."

I turn to Mother. "June Del'Aporr was talking to Pollox."

"Del'Aporr?" Nurcom bellows, "That fiend has been in the realms?"  
"Nurcom, calm," Mother says, "it's been taken care of."

"What do you mean by that?" Pippa asks.

"Be silent," Nurcom spits, "I can smell Del'Aporr on you. You're no more welcome here than she is." He roars and Pippa runs from sight. Felicity runs after her but Ann does not follow.

"Nurcom." Ann turns to the dragon. "Are you part of the Winterlands?"

"Certainly not," says Nurcom, "I refused to be part of Circe's clan many years ago. So she put me here and I shall forever age but never die. That was her condemnation to me."

"How horrible," I say.

"Quite." Nurcom nods. "I am not to leave this spot. The magic of the realms will forever keep me here, neither living nor dying."

"Nurcom is almost 255 years old," Mother explains as we leave, "the oldest living creature in the realms."

We find Pippa and Felicity, knestled in the garden. Mother moves away from them, clearly avoiding confrontation. Pippa turns on me.

"How dare you!" she screams, "How dare you speak illy of June to your mother!"

"She has always been ill," Mother says, "that had nothing to do with Gemma. Everyone knows June's real story."

"Lie as you might," Pippa says, "but I shall never listen to you."

"And you shall regret it when June kills you for power," my mother snaps. She turns to Felicity, Ann, and I. "She is one of Circe's ringleaders, along with Pollox and several others. I hope you do not have the discomfort of meeting them."

A large crow perches on Mother's shoulder, who greets it with a smile. "Hello Yester," she says. The bird transforms into a human, much younger than I, with pale green eyes and a structured face. She stands before us and then stands behind Mother.

"Come, Yester," Mother says playfully, "come and see who my daughter is."

Yester looks at me and points. "She is your daughter."

Mother nods. "This is Gemma."

I bend down to get eye-level with Yester. "Hello Yester."

"Hello." Yester extends a bony hand.

I shake it and stand, glancing at Mother. Mother smiles at me warmly and leads Yester down a path. She turns back to us. "I'm afraid I must go and play tag with Yester and Nurcom. I promised I would. You girls know the way out. Goodbye for now."

We wave, then hold hands, and make the door of light appear. We walk through and are in the caves again. We sit there in silence, thinking.

"I loathe your mother," Pippa growls.

"And she loathes you," I spit.

"Do be quiet," snaps Felicity, "I hear something."

Felicity goes to the mouth of the cave and stands there.

"Fee, get in here," Pippa snaps, "there's no one out there."

I watch Felicity as she stares out into the darkness. Something is talking to her, I can tell by the strange expression her face. She beckons me over but not Pippa, who is deeply upset by this. I walk out to the mouth and stand there with her. I hear something just as she does but it is singing. A dreadful song, but a song, nevertheless.

_"Come dance with me, the ground not gold_

_Come dance with me, my heart made of mold_

_Come dance with me, I'll turn your blood cold_

_Come dance with me, I feel your pain_

_I shall help you gain_

_There's nothing left of this strange abyss_

_So come with me, dance with me."_

Pippa, immediately, is beside us. She stares into the forest but the song has ended so she hears nothing. She questions our sanity as we make our way back to the school. Neither Felicity nor I answer, we both know what we heard.

The next days fly by. Pippa has told Ann of our strangeness but Ann has only questioned me once of it. I told her everything and she understands. How grateful I am to have a friend like Ann and not Pippa. At the end of the week, the four of us gather in the library. We are silent but we can almost feel each other's thoughts. Suddenly Felicity perks up.

"Come, Gemma," she says and walks off.

Pippa goes to follow but Felicity stops her. "Not you, Pip. Gemma." She beckons to me.

I take Ann's hand and Felicity does not protest as I lead her after me. Pippa slouches against her chair angrily and I cannot help but smirk. Felicity leads us into the main hall, where everyone else is, and turns to me.

"Take us to the realms, Gemma."

"What?" I am astonished.

"Take us," Felicity urges.

"I cannot," I say, motioning to the surronding girls.

"Nonsense," Felicity scoffs, "no one will know we've gone. And we mustn't take Pippa along anymore. I fear the realms are giving her too much power. She's overwhelmed with it. Let us go."

"No," I say, making sure my hand does not touch Felicity's, "we will not go."

Felicity shrugs and takes Ann's hand to lead her away. Ann goes to proest but then stops when I shake my head. Instead, I fly up the steps to Ann and my bedroom. I find two girls inside it, younger than us.

"Out!" I screech.

The girls fly out. I grab one by the collar.

"How'd you get in here?" I question.

"The door was just open," the girl babbles.

I let her go and she runs after the other, who hadn't waited for her. I storm into the room and realize some of my possessions are gone. Luckily, none of the expensive or irreplacable ones are still here, but some earrings I got from markets in India are gone. I lock our room carefully and storm to Mrs. Nightwing's office, who already looks swamped.

"Mrs. Nightwing," I say.

She looks up. "Ah, Miss Doyle. Something I can do for you?"  
"Yes ma'am," I reply courteaously, "my room's been robbed."

Immediately, Mrs. Nightwing springs into action, calling upon the teachers. They search my room and then make everyone gather in the hall, searching them. Many girls are found guilty and are put into detention. After all my belongings are locked away safely and as is my room, I go down to dinner. Felicity and Ann aren't at dinner but Pippa is, much to no one's delight.

"Where did Fee and Ann run off to?" Pippa questions.

"As if I have a clue," I say, "if I knew, I would've gone with them, wouldn't I?"

"I suppose," says Pippa, sipping her clam chowder ladylike.

"Oh do dig in," I say.

"Why?" Pippa glances at me as she continues to sip.

"It's perposterous, the way you're behaving. It simply isn't you at all."

The spoon clunks on the table. Now the real Pippa has surfaced. The angry Pippa has reared its ugly head and it probably won't go back down into the depths without being satisfied or shunned.

"I am not an animal," she says angrily.

"A fact I am well aware of."

"Then why treat me like it?" Pippa narrows her eyes.

"I don't know." I finger my spoon.

"You are quite curious, Gemma," says Pippa, "you make no sense at all."

"Agreed." I stand, clearing my spot. "Same to you." And off I go.

Pippa clearly has something to retort back with but I continue to walk, ignoring her angry stares as I go. I clear off my tray and leave the lunchroom. I go to up my room and find Ann and Felicity there.

"Where've you two been?" I question.

The two girls look up from reading on Ann's bed. Felicity speaks. "Outdoors. It's a lovely day. Care for a walk, Gemma?"

I know where this is going. "I wouldn't dare. The ground is a bit soggy from last night's downpour."

Felicity wags a bony finger at me. "The sun's dried it all up today."

"No." I go to leave. Ann jumps in front of me.

"Gemma, we are begging you," she pleads, "take us to the realms. We haven't been there in over a month."

I shake my head. "I cannot," I say, "I simply cannot."

Felicity and Ann chase me all the way down the steps, begging and pleading. At the bottom stair, we run into Pippa, who looks no more happier than I. She brushes past us without so much as glancing at us. Ignoring her, I head to French class, with Felicity and Ann on my tail, annoying me the entire way.

After French class, I head outside to clear my head. Felicity and Ann don't follow me, for something I am pleased for. I walk about the grounds and run into Elizabeth Poole, Cecily's former friend. After a recent fighting match between Cecily and Elizabeth, Elizabeth went her own way. Now I see Elizabeth sitting alone. I sit beside her.

"Hello," she says glumly.

"Hello." I smile fondly at her. "What are you reading?"  
She hands me the book. Its title is _The Visitations of Lois Poole. _I look at Elizabeth. "This is your family member."

"Technically, no. My grandmother wrote this book. She used my last name but it's not a real person."

I nod understandingly. "So I see."

For a long while, Elizabeth and I discuss her grandmother's book. I realize Elizabeth is not as stuck-up as she was when she was with Cecily and Martha. Suddenly, Elizabeth stands.

"What?" I ask, looking in her direction. I see a horrific sight I will more than likely never forget and could haunt me for the rest of eternity.


End file.
